Unexpected Joy
by JolinarJackson
Summary: Tosh gets pregnant. Surprisingly enough, Ianto's the father and they decide to keep it. Now they have to prepare for the baby's arrival.   Jack/Ianto, Ianto/Tosh  hinted


**Unexpected Joy**

_Word Count: _4.611

_Summary: _Tosh gets pregnant. Surprisingly enough, Ianto's the father and they decide to keep it. Now they have to prepare for the baby's arrival.

_Characters:_ Toshiko Sato, Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness, Owen Harper, Gwen Cooper, Rhys Williams, Andy Davidson, OCs

_Pairing:_Jack/Ianto, Ianto/Tosh (hinted)

_Rating:_ PG-13_  
Setting:_ Season 2_  
__Warnings: _AU, pregnant!Tosh, sweet as sugar_  
Author's Note: _Written for the torchwood_fest Christmas Challenge for alt_universe_me. She wanted a Ianto & Tosh friendship piece with Tosh getting pregnant by Ianto 'aliens made them do it'-style. She wanted Jack to be awesome about it, too. So, there! It's yours!

_Feedback:_ Can't breathe without it.

_Beta: _danian, who did this for me on such short notice, since my usual beta … well, was the giftee. Thank you!

_Disclaimer: _I'm not making money with this fanfic. The tv-show _Torchwood _and the characters appearing within it belong to their producers and creators. Any similarities to living or dead persons are purely coincidental and not intended.

XXX

XXX

It was a comforting thought that, with all they'd been through over the years, nothing had managed to utterly destroy the team yet. There had been arguments, even fights, sometimes violent, but they'd always found their way back together and at the end of the day, they sat down around the conference table, eating take-away and talking about all the things normal people with normal jobs didn't talk about. Jack liked that about his team. Reliable, strong, brave and each and everyone of them an expert in their own way.

But now, watching Ianto and Tosh sitting huddled together on the couch, he was really glad about all that. Because if there was one friendship that he wouldn't bear to see destroyed, it was theirs.

Tosh was crying and Ianto had an arm draped around her shoulders, holding her close to his chest. Gwen was sitting on the coffee table, holding Tosh's hand and exchanging worried glances with Ianto.

Jack walked around his desk and sat in the chair. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Owen, lounging in one of the other chairs, rolled his eyes. "Jack, I may be more of an A&E guy, but I think that I'm able to identify a pregnancy when I see one." He sighed deeply. "Tosh is pregnant and since she didn't have sex with anyone else in the last few months, at least that's what she said, Ianto's the father."

"Damn!"

"Right," Owen drawled. "Who'd have thought that I would ever say that?"

Jack shook his head and leaned back in his chair. "This is my fault."

"Don't be ridiculous," Owen snorted. "You couldn't have known."

"I shouldn't have left them alone," Jack insisted.

A little over a month ago, the team had tracked a Rift spike to the Brecon Beacons and found a plain black cube of the size of a shoe box. They'd brought it back to the Hub, and Tosh and Jack had started to examine it, but Jack had been called away by the Prime Minister. They didn't know what exactly had happened, since Tosh and Ianto's memories were fuzzy at best, and the CCTV had been down for a standard system check. But when Ianto brought Tosh coffee, she'd managed to open the cube. Both of them had been taken over by gaseous lifeforms trapped within it. They'd left the base under the pretense of getting lunch, and only when Jack returned from his phone call, had the others realized that something was wrong. It had taken them over two days to track Tosh and Ianto down and by then, it had already been too late. Jack had identified the beings as Faij – a race that, as far as he knew, lived by taking possession of other races' bodies. Apparently they'd been captured in the cube and disposed of through the Rift. Ianto and Tosh didn't know much of what had happened during those two days, but they knew that the lifeforms had been a couple, using Tosh and Ianto's bodies to celebrate their freedom.

Owen glanced at the trio in the main Hub. "If it hadn't been Ianto and Tosh, it would have been you and Tosh. We didn't know that it was a prison." He sighed deeply. "Alright, so I asked them what they wanna do about it. Tosh said hat she had to think about it. She's quite upset, but I'm pretty sure that she wouldn't want to abort. Ianto is undecided, too, but he said that it's Tosh's decision." Owen shook his head and looked at Jack. "Pretty screwed up, huh?"

"Yeah," Jack muttered, "pretty screwed up."

XXX

Owen and Gwen volunteered to drive Tosh home and Gwen promised Jack to stay the night, just to make sure that she was alright.

Now, Ianto was sitting on the edge of the bed in Jack's quarters, his shirt unbuttoned, and stared at the floor as if he'd forgotten that was about to undress. That was how Jack found him, when he joined him after locking up the base. "Ianto?" he asked.

His lover raised his head. "Huh? Sorry, I didn't listen."

"I didn't say anything," Jack answered. Ianto sighed and shrugged out of his shirt, before he kicked his shoes off. Jack focused on getting undressed himself and joined Ianto, both now only in their underwear, under the thin covers. He pulled Ianto into his arms, tucking his head under his chin and entwining their legs. "You alright?", he asked softly and brushed his fingers through Ianto's hair soothingly.

"No," Ianto answered. "I slept with my best friend and now she's pregnant."

"You didn't sleep with her," Jack reminded him. "It was the Faij that took over your body."

"Only Torchwood," Ianto whispered. He'd been putting on a brave face for Tosh, Jack knew, because she'd been so embarrassed after the Faij had left their bodies and they'd realized what had happened. But he'd been just as upset as Tosh, and only their strong friendship had enabled them to get as close as before. And now … this could destroy them completely or make their bond even stronger. Jack really hoped for both their sakes that it was the latter.

"I'm sorry," Ianto suddenly said.

Jack frowned. "What for?"

Ianto raised his head to look at him and cupped his cheek. "Everything was about Tosh and me the whole day. I didn't even think of asking you … if you're okay."

Jack cupped the back of his head. "I'm okay."

Ianto didn't seem convinced. "It's just that ..." He hesitated and slid his hand from Jack's cheek to his neck. "What if … Tosh decides to keep the baby? I mean … would that … change … this?"

Jack rolled them around so that he was on top and kissed Ianto firmly. "Not at all."

"It's a baby," Ianto answered, vulnerability shining in his eyes. "My priorities … would change."

"That's understandable," Jack nodded.

"I'd understand if you wouldn't want to become involved."

"What makes you think I wouldn't want to?"

Ianto shook his head and avoided Jack's eyes. "I don't want to lose you."

"There's no way you'd lose me because of that." Jack smiled. "If you decide to keep that baby and raise it, then I'm going to be with you, okay?"

"If we keep it."

"Do you want to?" Jack asked.

Ianto sighed. "It's Tosh's decision."

"I'm asking you. It's your baby, too."

Ianto stared at the ceiling, thinking about it, and Jack dropped a kiss on his bare shoulder. He raised his head and saw a shy smile curl Ianto's lips.

"Yes."

XXX

"You'll keep an eye on her?" Owen asked.

Gwen nodded. "Sure," she answered.

Owen looked at Tosh, who was heading for her kitchen. He bit his lip. "Just ... be there and let her talk if she needs to."

Gwen smiled. "Owen, do you wanna stay?"

"No," he said, sounding affronted, but looking like he did want to stay in Gwen's place.

"Because you could," Gwen teased him.

"Please," Owen snorted. "I'm not a girl. I don't wanna sit here the whole night and talk about feelings concerning the unplanned pregnancy of a colleague. I have a date."

Gwen raised her eyebrows. "A date? With whom?"

"No idea," Owen shrugged, a filthy grin on his face. "But I'll find out." He winked at her and left. Gwen shook her head and closed the door.

She found Tosh in the kitchen, fussing with the kettle. Gwen asked, "Tea? Sounds like a good idea."

"I'm fine," Tosh muttered. "You don't have to stay. Go home, be with Rhys."

"Rhys is busy," Gwen answered. "Boys night out, you know. He'll come home drunk and even though he's an adorable drunk, my nerves can't take it tonight." Tosh smiled. She joined Gwen at the small kitchen table. Gwen looked around the tidy kitchen and through the doorway into the living room. "I think I've never been to your flat before," she remarked. "It's nice."

"Yeah. I'll have to change a few things if I keep the baby," Tosh said.

Gwen grimaced when Tosh turned away to look at the kettle. She traced patterns on the table with her fingers. "Sorry. I didn't mean to ... remind you."

"Oh, you didn't," Tosh said and threw her a reassuring grin that didn't quite reach her eyes. "I've been nauseous for three days now. Still am. So, that's kind of a constant reminder."

"Right," Gwen said.

"I thought it was a bug. Well, I tried to convince myself that it was a bug."

"How are you feeling?"

"Helpless. Overwhelmed." Tosh hesitated. "Happy."

Gwen raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

"Well, not 'yes, I got pregnant by my best friend'-happy. Another kind of happy. Just ... you know …" She shrugged. "I don't hate it."

Gwen nodded in understanding. "It's kind of ... difficult," she said. "Ianto being the father, I mean."

Tosh stared at the table. "I don't know. It could have been worse."

"Could have been Owen," Gwen agreed with a grin.

Tosh chuckled. "Yeah. Imagine his reaction. A baby …" She shook her head. "It's his worst nightmare come true."

"Even though I can't imagine Ianto being a father, too," Gwen said.

"A father? I don't know," Tosh said. "He's an uncle, but he says that he rarely sees his sister's kids. I don't think that the kids are the reason, though." She looked at Gwen. "I mean, I never thought that I would be a great mother. I think we could both learn to be parents."

"Do you think he wants to?" Gwen asked.

"Maybe," Tosh answered. Then she shook her head. "I don't know."

"What about you? Do your want to keep the baby?"

Tosh hesitated. Gwen could see her thinking about all the reasons, making a mental pros and cons list, and she waited patiently. She could understand Tosh's hesitation. It wouldn't be easy with her job. But she was sure that Tosh would have Jack's support. Then there was Ianto, but Gwen didn't think that he would be a problem. The way he'd comforted Tosh after Owen had told them the news spoke for itself.

Tosh brushed her hair out of her face, a slow smile gracing her features. "Yes."

XXX

The next morning, Tosh entered the tourist office with Gwen in tow. Ianto was standing at the counter drinking coffee. He smiled at the two women, albeit a bit nervously. "Good morning," he said.

"Morning," Gwen answered. Tosh nodded, then she looked at Gwen, who said, "Right. Ianto, I'll man the office for a while." Ianto's eyebrows raised in surprise. Gwen explained, "So you two can talk."

Tosh smiled at her and then stepped around the counter. She nodded towards the back room and Ianto followed her. Gwen pulled the stool closer and sat at the counter, looking around the office. She turned a stander with flyers just so, arranged an already perfect pile of catalogues and then sighed. She was already bored. "Well ... this is fun."

XXX

"How are you feeling?" Ianto asked softly, aware that the only barrier between them and Gwen was a curtain of pearls.

"I'm alright," Tosh assured him and smiled. He offered her the only chair in the room and Tosh sat gratefully. He leaned against the desk and crossed his arms, seeming to wait for her to start, so Tosh said, "I thought about it ... the baby."

"Yes, me too," he answered. "Hardly slept."

"Yeah," Tosh nodded. "What did you decide?" she asked.

Ianto sighed. "Ultimately, it's your decision. It's your ... body."

"Right," Tosh said. "It is." She took a deep breath. This was Ianto, she reminded herself. She could tell him everything. "I'd like to keep it." He went to speak, but Tosh interrupted him, "No, no. That doesn't mean that I want to force you to be something you don't want to be. If you don't want the baby, that's alright. You don't have to do anything." She forced a smile. "I won't mind. It's just that ... I want this baby."

Ianto took a deep breath of relief. "Me, too."

Tosh's face brightened. "Really?"

"Yes. I ... this is ... way more than awkward, but I want it, too."

"It is awkward," Tosh chuckled. "Right? We didn't plan this. We didn't want a baby. Our job's hell. We are the textbook case of 'aliens made them do it'. I've been single for a very long time, you're with a man …"

Ianto grinned. "Quite the couple, we are."

"Yeah," Tosh smiled.

He pulled a face. "Imagine the reaction we'd get from the Lamaze class."

Tosh laughed and he joined her for a moment. Then they became serious again. Tosh swallowed, the enormity of her decision hitting her just now. Ianto seemed a bit pale and he was gripping the edge of the desk, apparently thinking the same. She looked into his eyes. "Wow," Tosh muttered. "A baby."

"A baby," he nodded. Tosh got up and hugged him. She relaxed against him, when his arms pulled her closer.

XXX

Tosh knocked on Jack's door and entered the office. He looked up from a file and smiled at her. "Morning."

"Morning." She closed the door. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Actually, I'll grant you several." He smiled and Tosh nodded. She sat in a chair in front of his desk. Jack leaned back and folded his hands under his chin. He was wearing that penetrating gaze that always made her feel as if she was the center of his attention. It was one of those traits that Jack had. He was able to let everyone think that he was there just for them, and no one could help but find him attractive because of it. It made people confess their darkest secrets, knowing that Jack wouldn't use it against them.

Tosh started, "Ianto and I talked." Jack nodded. She put one hand on her belly. "We decided to keep the baby. And to raise it together."

Jack smiled. "That's good. I'm happy for you. Congratulations are in order, I guess."

She blushed under his obvious enthusiasm. "Thanks."

"And don't worry about your job. You'll get maternity leave and we'll see that we hire someone to replace you during more dangerous field missions. You can stay here in the Hub and coordinate. Work on your projects some more."

Tosh nodded. "Thank you."

"No problem at all." He grabbed a pen and scribbled something on a notepad. Then he looked at her questioningly, realizing that she was looking at him hesitantly. "What's the matter?"

"It's …" She sighed. "Actually, it's Ianto. Ianto and me ... I mean, Ianto and the baby. It's …" She swallowed, suddenly nervous.

Jack leaned forwards, propping his arms on the desk. "Toshiko?"

"I don't want you to think that I'm taking him away. He's your boyfriend. I know that."

"Well, I certainly dropped enough hints," Jack grinned. Tosh stayed serious and Jack nodded. "It's okay, Tosh," he said earnestly. "I don't mind, okay? I'm happy for you. For both of you. I talked to Ianto about it and he knows that I'm okay with it. In fact," he smiled, "I'm looking forward to it. I'm, like, the cool uncle."

Tosh chuckled. "You're just looking for an excuse to go shopping at Toys'R'Us."

Jack grinned. "Maybe."

XXX

Tosh lay back on the examination table in the med bay. Owen started the ultrasound. "Okay," he said."Everyone present who should be?" Gwen was leaning on the banister of the med bay, Ianto was at Tosh's side and Jack was standing next to Ianto. Owen rolled his eyes. "Right. Looks like everyone is present; mom, dad, the flamboyant uncle and the cool aunt. Let's have a look at mini-nerd."

Jack scowled at Owen. "Flamboyant? I'm not flamboyant."

"Of course you are," Gwen answered. Tosh nodded.

Jack looked at Ianto and his lover grimaced. "Sometimes."

"That's no sex for you for at least a week," Jack answered.

Owen rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, tea boy. He'll remember tonight that you're the only who will sleep with him without the additional work of leaving the Hub, and then he'll come around."

"I know," Ianto answered with a shrug. Jack pouted.

A noise drew the attention back to the ultrasound and Owen looked at the screen. "There it is."

Gwen hurried down the stairs to join them, and took Tosh's hand. "Where?"

Owen pointed at the black and white screen and Gwen tilted her head to the side with searchingly narrowed eyes, as did Jack. Tosh and Ianto were smiling.

Owen grinned at them. "Looks perfectly normal to me. Heartbeat's good." He'd read up on pregnancies and even searched his apartment for the books he'd kept after university. For a while there, he'd wanted to become a gynecologist. He'd decided against it in the end, but he knew enough to help Tosh as long as there were no complications.

"Wow," Tosh said. Ianto nodded and put a hand on her shoulder.

Jack looked at Gwen and whispered, "Where's the baby?"

"I have no idea."

Owen pointed at the screen. "It's right there, Harkness. Open your eyes."

"What? That peanut there?" Jack asked.

"Hey!" Ianto said. "Watch it."

Jack kissed his lips apologetically and then Tosh's cheek. "It's perfect," he said.

Tosh and Ianto grinned at each other, before Tosh said, "Well, we're the parents, right?"

Ianto nodded. "Right."

Owen sighed. "God help this kid."

XXX

Saturday morning in an IKEA store was hell. Tosh wondered, where all the people milling around them were coming from and if shopping for furniture was a trend she'd missed. Here, in the baby department, they were surrounded by pregnant women, the fathers of their babies and the occasional squealing first-born children.

Tosh pointed at a white crib. "What do you think?" she asked.

Ianto's expression was unreadable. "It's a classic," he said.

Tosh put a hand on her belly. About four months along, she was beginning to show.

"Is that a good thing?" Tosh asked with a frown.

Ianto smiled. "Of course. And it would match the walls."

The team had helped Tosh move her bedroom furniture into the small guest room down the hall. Tosh's bedroom was bigger and she wanted the baby to have it. Jack and Ianto had helped her paint it in a soft yellow, and now, Tosh and Ianto were looking for furniture. Ianto had a list and already ticked of a chest of drawers and a changing table.

Tosh took the small teddy bear out of the crib and held it against her chest, rubbing its head.

Ianto smiled, "We don't need one of those." Tosh looked at him questioningly. He explained, "Jack's made it clear that he wants to buy baby's first teddy bear."

Tosh chuckled. "Should I be scared?"

"I told him that, in this case, size doesn't matter and that he should buy one that actually fits into a crib – with a baby in it."

Tosh put the teddy back and walked on along the aisle. Ianto caught up with her. Tosh smiled up at him. "Owen did a scan today."

Ianto nodded. "While Jack and I were out catching that Weevil, I know. He told me that everything's alright."

"He told me the gender."

Ianto stopped. "Already?"

"Well, his scanners are much more precise than the average 21st century ones." She smiled. "Do you wanna know?"

"Yes," he said.

"It's a boy."

"Really?" Ianto felt his chest getting tight with joy and he grinned.

"Of course, silly," Tosh laughed. "I wouldn't lie."

He hugged her. "This is great, Tosh." He sobered, looked at her and said, "Well, I'd have been just as happy about a girl, of course."

"I know," Tosh said and pulled him into another embrace.

XXX

The Hub was quiet. Owen was working at his computer and Jack and Gwen were out tracking a Rift alert. The calm was shattered by Tosh crying, "Ianto!"

Something in the kitchen fell to the ground – several somethings. Ianto didn't seem to care. He ran towards her, worry written all over his face. "What is it? What's wrong?"

She caught his hand and pulled him closer, placing it on her belly. "He's kicking."

Ianto breathed a sigh of relief and Owen chuckled. "You should've seen your face," he grinned.

Ianto glared at him, but was distracted by a small movement against his palm, coming from Tosh's belly. "Oh!" he said and sat on the couch beside her. "He's kicking."

"She's five months pregnant," Owen said. "Of course the baby's kicking." He strolled over to them and, sitting on the coffee table, placed his hand next to Ianto's and Tosh's. "Ow … feisty little guy," he said. He looked at Ianto. "Must be Tosh's genes."

The door opened when Jack and Gwen entered. Jack was coming in ahead of Gwen, jogging up the stairs. "This was a bust, Tosh," he said. "Whatever caused the alarm, it's already gone." He stopped at the sight before him – Ianto and Owen with their hands on Tosh's belly, Ianto looking delighted, Owen a bit embarrassed.

Gwen's eyes widened. "He's kicking," she assumed and pushed past Jack to sit next to Owen and touch Tosh's belly. Jack grinned and joined them. He sat next to Tosh and linked his fingers with Ianto's on her belly. They all waited in silence, and when the baby kicked again, they chuckled.

Later, Tosh pulled up the CCTV image of four people sitting around her waiting for the baby to kick and printed it out.

XXX

Jack had hired Andy Davidson and he was still settling in, but slowly becoming part of the team. Tosh had been carrying the baby for almost eight months now and she felt like a stranded whale. It was possibly just the hormones making her touchy, but when Owen had casually commented this morning on her looking like a Slitheen, she had started to cry. Owen had felt guilty and was even now trying to make up for it by getting her lunch. But Tosh knew that he wasn't wrong. Her belly looked huge in proportion to the rest of her body and she'd spent her break studying photographs of the Slitheen in the Torchwood database, seeing where Owen was coming from.

Jack stopped at her desk and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "You look beautiful today, Tosh."

She looked at him and he grinned. Tosh felt better.

XXX

Lamaze was more of an inconvenience for Tosh, but Ianto had insisted and she'd agreed. Now they spent their Tuesday evenings breathing and simulating birth. After, they were always making fun of it on their way home.

Ianto helped Tosh get to her feet and went to get their coats. Beside them, a new couple had had their first Lamaze class today, and now, the blonde woman smiled at Tosh. "Well, this class really is kind of ridiculous."

Tosh laughed and reached out a hand. "I'm Toshiko, just call me Tosh."

"Lucy," the woman answered and her dark-haired husband draped an arm around her shoulders. "And this is Ben." Tosh smiled at him. Lucy looked at Tosh's belly. "How far are you along?" she asked.

"Just about eight months," Tosh answered.

"Almost done, huh?" Lucy asked and cupped her hands around her own bump. "I'm seven months along. I already can't wait for it to be over. My feet are killing me. And Ben's rubbish at giving massages."

"Hey," he complained with a fake pout.

Tosh laughed. "Well, I'm lucky. Ianto's the best at giving foot rubs."

Lucy asked, "Can we exchange husbands? Just for one day?"

Tosh shook her head. "He's not my husband."

"Your boyfriend then," Lucy said.

Ianto chose that moment to return, with Jack in tow. "Look who's come to pick us up," he said. Jack planted a kiss on her cheek.

Tosh indicated Lucy and Ben. "Ianto, Jack, meet Lucy and Ben."

They exchanged smiles and nods, then Jack wrapped an arm around Ianto's waist and kissed him. "I reserved a table at seven," he said. He glanced at Tosh. "For three."

"Then we should get going," Ianto answered.

"We should," Tosh nodded and pulled on her coat. They said goodbye to Lucy and Ben and left, Jack with one arm still around Ianto and the other around Tosh.

Lucy stared at Ben. "Did you see that?"

"Yeah," he answered and shrugged. "Looks like a woman helping her friends have a kid of their own since they can't."

"Not that," Lucy answered and looked at Ben as if she couldn't believe his ignorance. "That Jack … he's gorgeous."

XXX

The call came in the middle of the night and only half an hour later, the whole team, including Andy and Rhys, was gathered at the hospital. Several Rift alerts handled by Gwen and Andy, dozens of coffee refills and many boring celebrity magazines later, Carwyn was born.

Tosh was cradling the boy in her arms when the team was allowed to enter her room. Ianto was sitting on the edge of the bed next to her, his thumb grasped in Carwyn's tiny hand. Jack was grinning proudly, as if he'd been the one to carry, give birth and father the child. Owen was standing in a corner, going through Tosh's file.

Gwen smiled. "He's beautiful," she cooed and stroked a finger down Carwyn's cheek.

Andy said, "He should be. With a mother like Tosh."

It was an open secret that Andy had developed a small crush on Toshiko. Gwen was glad, since it meant that Andy was done carrying a torch for her, and Rhys had no longer any reason to feel jealous of Andy working with his girlfriend.

Jack kissed Ianto's neck affectionately. "And with a father like Ianto," he added.

Rhys grinned at Ianto. "Did you faint?"

"No," he answered, bit his lip and chuckled. "But Jack did."

Affronted, Jack pouted. "Once," he said, "for just a second, because I was very hungry."

Owen shook his head. "More like five minutes," he said. "And hunger wasn't the reason. You were as white as a sheet."

"Births are messy," Jack said and everyone laughed.

Ianto kissed Tosh's cheek. "You should sleep for a while."

She nodded and handed him his son. "Wanna take him out for a bit? Show him the world?"

He watched Carwyn closing his eyes. "I'll take him for a stroll down the hall. You sleep. See you later."

She nodded and took his hand. "You know, in hindsight, I'm not really unhappy this happened."

He smiled and looked down into the face of his son. His big blue eyes were closed and only a few strands of raven-black hair were on his head. He was making small, snuffling noises and his tiny hands were balled in fists. Ianto looked back at Tosh and whispered, "Me neither."

END

12/10


End file.
